


Office Tease

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, office flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: He won't stop pulling that face, so she gets her own back.





	Office Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Request: What do you think of a story where the reader spends the day teasing Dex? (provocations in the sexual sense haha)  
> AN: I kind of twisted it a little, but I hope you like it all the same anon. ily.

No one knew the two of you were dating, which you had initially thought was a good idea. Your job had always meant a lot to you, and having your relationship be the talk of the office wasn’t what you meant when you said you wanted to be recognised for your skills. Dex had been a hiccup in your plan to climb the ladder, but one you didn’t regret. 

The two of you, so far, had managed to keep suspicions down and acted like two close agents. Which, in the beginning, had been correct. The two of you had gelled immediately; you had never been more thankful for shared workspace before then. 

It all changed one night when you had been walking home alone, and Dex had been just where you needed him to be. Your guard had been down, never having feared your neighbourhood before that night, you were just thankful Dex had been close. You didn’t think about his awkwardness with hugs when you wrapped your arms around his neck; you didn’t think of how uncomfortable he could feel as you let a sob break past your lips. Instead, you slowly pulled your face from his neck after he whispered just the right words, your eyes meeting for far too long before you pressed your lips to his. 

You were glad he had been there, even if you were surprised. You were grateful as his hand slid up your spine, his lips hungrily on yours as the night danced above the two of you. And when you asked him if this was a one-night thing, your heart hammering in your throat as you paused in the doorway of your bedroom, you had never been happier to hear that he had  _really_  wanted this too. He also hadn’t found the words before then to say it. 

Even though when you were alone, Dex couldn’t keep his hands from you or his focus, he seemed to have a better handle on keeping himself to himself at work. You on the other hand struggled. It could be the suit he always wore, the intense look he had, and it could have been the fact that you couldn’t have him. But a ‘ _serious_ ’ Dex was a  _sexy_  Dex, even if he disputed as much when you told him that. His clenched jaw, the vein in his neck when he disagreed with someone or something, it was  _all_  enough to distract you from your work, and sometimes it did.

“ _Stop_  looking like that,” you muttered, shuffling your papers, hating and loving that the two of you shared desk space. 

His brow arched, a smirk crossing his lips. “What look?”

“The ‘I’m-focused-but-trying-to-seduce-you’ look. It’s working, I assure you, but I have so much to do.” 

Dex swallowed, rolling his lips as he leaned back in his chair, tilting his head to the side as his eyes fixed on you. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rubbing your eyes, your vision clouded from staring intently at your screen, you shot him a glare. “You  _do_. And if you want to play this game, you’ll find you’ll lose.”

Allowing his eyes to glance to the other side of the room, Dex snorted, biting the inside of his cheek as you pushed your thighs together.

“I’m  _really_  not doing anything.” 

You narrowed your eyes to near pinpoints. “Don’t you ‘ _really_ ’ me, Poindexter. I know all your secrets. And okay, neither am I.”

He frowned briefly before his eyes widened, his stare fixed on you as you stretched your arms above your head, your shirt rising to the top of your trousers. You didn’t mean to smirk, it happened naturally, but you knew it only added to the image he was receiving. The dilated pupils and the red tinge to his skin, a shade you usually only saw in the confines of his apartment. Slowly, you fixed your eyes on his, lowering your hands down, brushing past your chest before resting both your hands and part of your check on the desk. You waited for a second, watching his eyes darken lustfully; you leaned forward on your elbows, resting your chin on your hand as the other tugging at your top button.

“I’m suddenly so…  _warm_.” 

Dex swallowed difficulty, trying to avert his eyes, but finding he couldn’t. “You’ve made your point.”

Innocently, you licked your lips. “I  _don’t_  think I have. You see, I’m doing  _nothing_.”

Scoffing, Dex shook his head, grabbing the mouse before shaking it as the glow of his monitor lit one side of his face. His other hand moved to tidy, to fixate on something different that wasn’t you. But like always, his desk was impeccable, just like he was. 

“ _Dex_ …” you sang cheerfully, unbuttoning the top button, uncaring this was a workplace, your fingers sliding to the second. “ _Look at me._ ”

His tongue pressed into the side of his cheek, and all you wanted to do was run your hands through his ridiculously tidy hair. You watched Dex trace the tip of his tongue over where his lips met. “You should stop, Y/N.”

“Why?” You dared, running your fingers over your collarbone, softly pouting as you widened your eyes purposefully. “I’m  _not_  doing anything,  _Dex_ … and it isn’t as though you have had your lips, here,” your index finger brushing up your neck, “or  _here_ ,” turning your head to the other side, tracing your finger to the other side, “ _or_ …” leading him down between your shirt with your eyes. 

You saw his vision suddenly shift, focusing on the computer screen, and for a second you were sure you’d be forced to give up. That was until you rolled your pen under your finger, a new idea springing to mind as you flicked your pen to the floor. His eyes immediately moved, his fingers itching to reach out to stop it, but he refrained. Dex unwilling to help you grab it meant, he couldn’t.

“Would you,  _ever so kindly_ , please pass me my pen,  _Special Agent_ Poindexter?” 

The emphasis on his title, the low voice, and twisting off your hair around your finger all added to his immediate discomfort. The one that was apparent, the distress that anyone would be able to notice if they paid the two of you any attention. You were glad they weren’t.

Shaking his head, Dex scrunched his nose up. “It’ll be  _really_  hard if you can’t do your work, Agent.”

You focused on not blushing, not showing any reaction, but you weren’t as good as him. “Fine,” you said softly, pushing yourself up from your desk,  _purposefully_ accentuating your curves as you moved around the desk.

His eyes were on you, you could feel them. They moved over you, inch by inch, and your skin almost burned as he did. Carefully, you turned on the spot and bent forward, taking as long as you could without raising suspicion, you picked up your pen. You didn’t snap up straight away, you lingered, slowly standing up as you locked eyes with him over your shoulder.

“Rooftop,  _now_.” 

You smirked to yourself as you brushed your fingers through your hair, watching him storm away from his desk. “Yes,  _sir_ ,” you said under your breath, tossing your pen to the desk.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
